


小狗圆舞曲 8

by vonkanra



Category: yangyue - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	小狗圆舞曲 8

岳明辉住的小区老，没有地下停车场，他的车上也没有雨伞。他握着李振洋的手往单元楼里跑，但雨铺天盖地砸下来，即使是几步路也把他俩都淋湿了。岳明辉掏钥匙打开家门，六六汪汪叫了两声来接，岳明辉嘴里应着哎六爷六爷，而李振洋蹲了下来伸手抓住小狗肉乎乎的前爪玩起来。  
岳明辉蹬了鞋子进屋找了干净毛巾来罩在李振洋头上。李振洋还是蹲着逗六六，六六和他并不熟悉有点抗拒，但是是条好脾气的狗，还是任他蹂躏。岳明辉一边帮他擦头发一边说：“我天呐你放过我们六爷吧，先去洗洗，嗯？别着凉了。”  
李振洋反而上来脾气，干脆把六六捞进自己怀里：“你先洗去，我和六六再玩会儿。”  
“行，随你。”岳明辉又叮嘱他：“头发先擦干！”  
岳明辉说完自己转身进卧室去拿了干净衣物然后去洗澡。他开了很热的水，浴室里弥漫着白雾，直到这时候他才松下口气来靠着淋浴间的墙壁品味自己心里那点紧张。李振洋说要来他家，虽然心情并不是非常好的样子，但毕竟是来了，那他——岳明辉摇摇脑袋阻断自己脑子里光怪陆离的想象画面，尽量仔细地洗干净自己，但也说不好到底洗得够不够干净。  
他甚至连头发都洗干净了，举着电吹风嗡嗡地吹干。终于离开浴室的时候，他看到李振洋已经坐在了客厅沙发前面的地毯上。六六依然在他怀里，头顶的长毛被他扎了一个小辫，他把六六举起来笑嘻嘻地对岳明辉说：“老岳，像你吗？”  
“哎哟我天呐。”岳明辉挠着自己头顶蓬乱的头发感叹，走过去把六六从李振洋手里薅过来。六六呜呜叫着在岳明辉臂弯里撒娇，岳明辉失笑：“你瞧你把我们六爷吓的。行了你快去洗洗吧，干净浴巾我给你放洗手台上了。”

 

李振洋从浴室出来的时候，窝在沙发上的岳明辉眨了眨眼，放开了手里的小狗。六六跑到客厅角落的食盆那去找东西吃，而李振洋赤裸着上身擦着头发朝他走过来。他下身还穿着来的时候的那条运动裤——不知道为什么，岳明辉确信他挂着空档。  
李振洋在岳明辉面前站定，而岳明辉只能看着眼前他紧绷的小腹、漂亮的腹肌。  
雨太大了，打在玻璃窗上的声音也太过吵闹，砸得岳明辉脑子里嗡嗡作响。他又抬头去看李振洋的脸，李振洋也回看他，然后弯下腰来凑近岳明辉的脸，脑袋上的毛巾在两人之间遮出晦暗的空间。  
岳明辉捧住他的脸吻他。  
李振洋也回吻他，说不上来是多么有情欲意味的亲吻，只是暧昧地温柔地一下一下地含吮。但他似乎又很快厌倦了亲吻，把脑袋上的毛巾拿开丢到一边，重新又站直了身子。岳明辉吻了一下他的小腹，又追着抬头，而李振洋抓住了岳明辉的头发按住他的脑袋，居高临下地看着他，嘴角边挂着点说不清道不明的笑容。  
“老岳，你以前说过，我们都是男孩儿，你还记得吗？”李振洋的声音不大，几乎被雨声吞没，要竖起耳朵才能听清。  
岳明辉有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子：“我说过。”  
他也没想道歉，尽管他现在开始硬起来了，但——但他那时候的确就是说了这话。那又怎么样呢？  
李振洋微凉的指尖用了点力，缓慢但固执地吧岳明辉的脑袋往自己的身下按。岳明辉心里紧了一下，刚开始梗住了脖子用力对抗，突然又叹口气卸了劲，由着李振洋把他的脸颊按在自己裤裆上。  
他能感觉到那个东西隔着布料的轮廓，是很奇特而陌生的感觉，但也熟悉——他太清楚那玩意该是个什么德性。  
比如那玩意现在也微微勃起了，开始抵着他。  
李振洋稍微放松了手上的力气，但岳明辉没有离开，还是沉默地用脸颊贴着他。李振洋轻佻地挑衅：“可你知道的老岳，男孩儿就是这样。给我口吧，你做得到吗？”  
岳明辉愣了一下没立刻回话。  
李振洋依旧居高临下地看着，轻轻摸着岳明辉的头发。岳明辉的睫毛轻轻抖了抖，抬起眼睛来看了看李振洋。李振洋心猛地缩起来——岳明辉的眼神很柔软，好像有点不知所措，但还是带着那点脆弱的笑意，黏糊糊地说：“哥哥从来没给别人做过这个，洋洋教着点。”  
他解开李振洋的裤绳把他的裤子推下去，李振洋如同他想的那样没有穿内裤，性器即使还没有完全兴奋起来也很可观。岳明辉奇异地没有不洁或者抵触的感觉——但他很紧张。他紧张地，回忆以前其他人给他做这件事的动作，回忆自己给自己打手枪的动作，但角度不同总是有些别扭。岳明辉吸吸鼻子，笨拙地握住他，犹豫着吻了一下顶端，然后又抬头看李振洋。李振洋咬着嘴唇眼睛很亮地看着他，抓着他头发的手又用力按了一按。  
岳明辉低声说：“我含了啊。”  
他张嘴含住李振洋，轻轻吮了一口，然后又慢慢往里吃。他不知道该怎么让舌头用力，也不知道该怎么取悦嘴里的东西，只是固执地一点点越吞越多。李振洋被他弄得发痒，忍不住想笑，可是又更加硬了，在岳明辉嘴里涨得更满。岳明辉扬眉毛“唔”了一声，好像有点没准备好，本来努力收好的虎牙不小心磕了李振洋一下。李振洋小腹绷起来，还没说什么，岳明辉倒匆匆忙忙吐出来，念叨了一句洋洋对不起啊，又亲了那玩意一口，再次含了进去。这回他含得更深，手指箍着根部，几乎让粗涨的性器抵到了喉咙口。李振洋按住岳明辉的后脑，轻轻在他嘴里顶弄，岳明辉条件反射地噎了一下，但又努力着吸了口气放松，迎合着李振洋的动作移动着脑袋。  
李振洋说不上有多么舒服，但他更加兴奋，脑子昏昏沉沉低头盯着岳明辉。看不清岳明辉的表情，他只能看见岳明辉紧蹙的眉毛。他太恶劣了，他这样去挑衅岳明辉，这样想去刺痛岳明辉，可是为什么岳明辉能做到？为什么是这一副温驯的、逆来顺受的样子？李振洋的情绪突然更加暴戾起来，他更用力地顶腰，岳明辉本能地抬起了舌头裹得他更紧，李振洋咬住嘴唇舒服地喘，但到他更冲动地抵进岳明辉的喉口的时候岳明辉还是承受不了，推开了他干呕起来。  
李振洋被从情欲浪潮中推出去，本能地不满地去抓住岳明辉的肩膀。岳明辉捂着自己的胃顺了顺气，又搂住他腰胡乱吻了他小腹和腰窝几下：“洋洋洋洋，哥哥对不住……”  
李振洋突然稍微清醒了一点，又被困惑酸楚包围。他抓住岳明辉的手，岳明辉抚摩着他，不再试图给他深喉，只是伸出舌尖一点点把他整个舔得很湿。李振洋被舔得腰软，慢慢跌坐进沙发里窝着，岳明辉更亲密地环着他，用手抚慰他，亲吻他，让他一股一股射在自己身上。  
血液咚咚地敲着李振洋的耳膜，他慢慢缓过来之后突然被攫进巨大的沮丧和空虚。岳明辉抱着他，还是那么样温驯又有点脆弱地看着他，只是眼角和嘴角都发着红。  
不应该这样的。不应该是这样的。  
雨的声音还是很大——他们在南方岛屿上度过的那个夏天从来没有下过雨。  
李振洋喃喃地叫他：“哥哥。”  
岳明辉抚摸他汗湿的刘海。他为李振洋口的时候因为生理上的不适完全软了下去，可是现在他又开始感觉到腰间逐渐开始叫嚣的情欲骚动。他亲吻李振洋，含吮他丰厚的嘴唇，牵着他修长的手指抚触自己，然后咬着他耳骨问：“去床上，好吗？让你操我，好吗？”  
“为什么？”李振洋贴着他茫然地问，眼眶又开始刺痛：“你真的这么——为什么？”  
岳明辉又吻了吻他，坦然地回答：“哥哥没和男孩儿做过，不想弄痛洋洋。”  
李振洋摇了摇头，指尖陷进岳明辉手臂上的刺青里，他想问的不是这个，但他胸口被焦灼的渴求涨得发疼，只能又反握住岳明辉的手指回应他的吻，然后湿漉漉地说：“好，好。”


End file.
